


ART for "I Owe Every Breath to You"

by siennavie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's glorious white shirt, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: For theScruffy Pendragon Feston Tumblr, inspired byDale Elena McCready'samazing behind the scenes pictures of an alternate S4 look for Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	ART for "I Owe Every Breath to You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Owe Every Breath to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496165) by [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/pseuds/Skitz_phenom). 



> All my love to the wonderful skitz_phenom who enthusiastically jumped on board the scruffy Pendragon train with me and wrote 11K words of glorious Merlin/Arthur while real life tried its best to foil her ❤︎ Please go read and leave her love!

[View on TUMBLR](https://siennavie.tumblr.com/post/619772540825550848/ficart-for-scruffypendragon-fest-i-owe-every)


End file.
